hurry up and save me chapter 1
by fangirlingxx
Summary: Ally couldn't wait to turn 18. that would mean gaining her own custody and leaving behind her haunting present, including her bully Austin Moon. Nothing could stop her from leaving Miami with her younger brother,Issac in a few months... except she wasnt planning on being assigned on a project with Austin, and she certainly wasn't planning on falling inlove with him.


Chapter 1

Ally Dawson anxiously waited on the bus stop with her younger brother, Issac. She glimpsed back and forth at her neighborhood streets as she nervously began biting her nails. She hated not getting to school on time but she detested even more leaving her thirteen year old brother alone in the bus stop.

The light September air trusted dry leaves around as the gray sky prepared to cry. Ally continued biting her nails at the late arrival of the school bus. Issac, noticing this, took a deep breath. "Just go! You're going to be late!" he tried persuing her. The seventeen year old shook her head. "No, no im not leaving until I see you on that bus."

Many would call Ally Dawson overprotective of her little brother, but the way she saw it, he was the only real thing she had left. Their mother was gone and their dad was past the point of sane with all the alcohol in his system; Issac was the only thing that kept her going. Just two more months until I'm eighteen, she'd remind herself over and over again, and then me and Issac are out of here.

A dry ruffle awoke Ally from her daydream. There standing in front of her was her brother's school bus. The bus driver opened the vehicle's door and signaled Issac to get in. Ally watched as the boy with an oversized gray sweater, worn out jeans and nearly ripped sneakers, walk halfway up the bus before turning around with a small smile on his face. 'Love you' he mouthed to her, making the brown eyed girl to smile. 'Love you too' she mouthed back.

As she watched her brother stumble through the row of seats, she noticed a blonde haired girl with hazel eyes staring at her. Ally smiled and waved at the girl, who did the followed. Ally wasn't sure who she was but every time she saw her on that bus, a strong connection took over and it felt like she had seen the girl many times before.

The bus began riding off into Rose Street as it always did and that's when reality hit the young teenager again. One word ran through her mind; run. She began running as fast as she could. Her old converse seemed to hurt her at every step she took. Her large, light tone green sweater went coming down her shoulder almost revealing all the scratches and bruises next to her white worn out blue jeans rubbed off on her skin in a painful way. Her brown hair, which was in a ponytail, swinged back and forth. Can't be late, She reminded herself, can't be late. And then the sky began to rain.

She could take the bus like everybody else but she would never bound to that option for two reasons; the first one was she was bullied at school already and she certainly did not want to be bullied in a transport. The second reason was she couldn't leave Issac alone, what if he gets kidnapped?!

Then she saw it; the old brick building that read 'James Long High School'. There was no sign of any students around, which caused Ally to run even faster. She burst through the doors heavily breathing back and forth, whipping some sweat off her forehead and almost tripping on her wet shoes." Made it," she whispered to herself as she went to her locker and took out some books. She then began speed walking towards Science class and that's when she crashed into someone.

"I am so sorry! I-"her eyes grew wide at the sight of who it was. Austin Moon stood in front of her, whipping invisible dust off his shirt. His face crinkled at the sight of Ally. "Well, look who it is! Mrs. Thrift store, what can I do for you today?" Ally began taking steps back. "I'm sorry," she managed to choke out with a small voice. He then threw her books down to the floor. "Sorry won't cut it, loser!" he said before walking away and leaving Ally to pick them up.

She was used to being bullied. Ally was bullied at home by her father, bullied at school by Austin and his gang (mostly Austin) and even at simple places where she figured nobody would. But that was her life, and she had to deal with it.

She swifted into first period to instantly bump into the teacher.

"Hello, Ms. Dawson, glad you could finally give us your time, "said Mr. Donald as he folded his arms across his chest. Snickers

"I – "

"Please, take a seat" Mr. Ronald demanded, pointing his finger at an empty desk. She then sat down embarrassed .Ally ducked her head down, ashamed of her tardiness. As the teacher began to talk, she couldn't help but think about how different her life might have been if the person who left, ended up staying.

A note was then passed to her. Ally turned back to her side to find her best friend, Trish, sitting there with a smile. Ally smiled back releaved to see her friend. Trish and she met when they were in first grade. Ever since then, both girls shared a trusting relationship that they later began to share with a red haired boy named Dez, in the eighth grade. Besides from Isaac, they were the only people she actually cared about.

She opened up the crumbled piece of paper and read the words _Did Issac's bus come late again?_ Ally turned to Trish and nodded her head with exhaustion. She had paid so much attention towards getting to class on time; she hadn't realized her feet had a burning sensation. As they began taking notes, thoughts began to swarm around her mind. Dreams are dreams and reality is reality, she reminded herself as she looked out the classroom window and sighted.

Austin Moon carelessly made his way to the back of the school with a weird subject on his mind; Ally. He never admitted to

Anyone, but the girl with chocolate eyes and brown curls interested him in a way that seemed unreal. But he was Austin Moon, the Austin Moon, quarterback of James Long High and top player with the girls. You could never afford to lose the attention and admiration he had from others, so the one thing he seem to do is try push Ally Dawson away from him. Literally. so far, the topic seem still be deep in his mind

He held his black hoodie on his head, feeling the rain drops hit his clothes his hand were on his pockets, as he walk over to a group teenagers who stood under the school's roof. A blond haired girl wearing a cheerleading outfit, then walk up to him with a pervy smile" Aye sexy" she said seductively before starting to make out with him Austin then pulled away and fake a smile at his girlfriend, Tilly. He walk towards his two guy friends Ryan and Todd and were doing their hand shake.

"So what do we have in store?" ask Austin with a smirk. "Well," began Ryan's girlfriend, Savannah, as she pulled out a beer from a little cooler. "Thought maybe we'd enjoy these ". There, they began drinking enough daring things but enough to leave them sober.

Austin then remember himself throwing Ally's books on the floor and swallowed harshly wait couldn't he stop thinking about her? He was a bully, he bully to be exact he makes her life miserable every day and he enjoys it…. Well he tries to. At least she has parents to come crying to, he thought to himself, here's to Ally. And with that he swallowed a long sip of cool, rough beer.


End file.
